Portable computers, such as notebook computers and laptop computers, are becoming more and more prevalent. Portable computers are especially useful to travelers, such as business travelers, for use when away from the home or office. With the proliferation of graphical user interfaces, a corresponding increase in the use of computer pointing devices has also dramatically increased. A computer pointing device may include a computer mouse, a trackball, a touch pad, and the like. The computer pointing devices have taken on increased importance with the growing popularity and usage of operating systems employing graphical user interfaces. For example, WINDOWS 3.1, WINDOWS 95, OS/2, and the Macintosh Operating System. As such, the use of computer pointing devices have also taken on increased importance with respect to the use of portable computers.
The goal of portable computers is to reduce the overall system size while maintaining similar functionality and power of a desktop personal computer. Manufacturers and designers of portable computers have addressed the need to include a pointing device by including built-in trackballs, touch pads, and pointing sticks. A pointing stick is an eraser-sized, rubberized device in the center of the keyboard that may be moved with the fingertip to relocate the cursor on-screen. Unfortunately, users of portable computers have found that these devices do not provide the same functionality and ease-of-use that a traditional, full-sized computer mouse provides. Thus, users of portable computers often desire to use a full-sized mouse with their portable computer. This presents substantial difficulties since a flat surface, with an appropriate texture, is often not available in locations where a portable computer is being used. For example, on an airplane, in an airport, and while sitting in a chair.
Users of portable computers often refer to written material while using their portable computer. Similarly, users often need to take handwritten notes while using a portable computer. This too is often cumbersome and inconvenient when operating a portable computer in its intended environment, such as while sitting in a chair. Another disadvantage of portable computers is that due to their reduction in size, it is inconvenient to operate a portable computer from your lap. This is so because the width of portable computers has been reduced to such a width that a user must place his legs and knees next to one another so that the portable computer will be properly balanced and supported. Unfortunately, this is an uncomfortable sitting position which quickly causes muscle fatigue and can cause muscle spasms, such as back muscle spasms. This presents a serious problems since a user often is forced to remain in this unnatural sitting position for extended periods of time.
Portable computers also suffer the disadvantage of overheating when placed on a soft, "cushiony" surface. Business travelers often use their portable computers while working from their hotel rooms. Users often place the portable computer on a soft surface, such as the hotel bed, while operating the portable computer. This can cause overheating of the portable computer resulting in damage to the portable computer and, in some cases, start a fire.
As mentioned above, with the proliferation of graphical user interfaces, from both operating systems and application programs, the need to use a pointing device, such as a mouse, has become a necessity. This presents problems even for users of desktop computers. Often, users are positioned at a workstation or desk in such a manner that the keyboard must be extended from the workstation to the user. This creates additional space between the user and the user's work surface. This necessitates the need to stretch and reach to locate and operate a mouse. For example, users often use a keyboard tray, drawer, or shelf that allows a keyboard to extend from a user's work surface to the user positioned in a chair. An example is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 333,300 and Des. 302,425. A user must then reach to the work surface to use the mouse. This causes various injuries such as back strains, arm and shoulder strains, fatigue, and contributes to workplace injury. Employers and their worker's compensation carriers are very interested in reducing such workplace injuries.